1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called solder repairing apparatus and a method of repairing solder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two or more electronic components are mounted on a printed wiring board in a printed circuit board unit. Solder is employed to mount the electronic components on the printed wiring board. The solder often happens to bridge two or more electrode pads on the printed wiring board. A short circuit is established in an electronic circuit on the printed wiring board. Such a printed circuit board unit cannot be shipped out of a factory.
It is required to eliminate such a short circuit in the electronic circuit of the printed circuit board unit. The corresponding electronic component is removed from the printed wiring board so as to eliminate the short circuit. A new electronic component is then mounted on the printed wiring board. Repair of the solder thus causes the replacement of the electronic components.
An operator is required to manipulate the electronic components with his/her own hands for detachment or attachment of the electronic component. The operator usually uses a soldering iron to heat the electronic component. The electronic component is removed during the application of heat to the electronic component. A highly advanced technique is required to use the soldering iron for detachment and attachment of the electronic component of a smaller size. The working efficiency gets worse. In addition, the removed electronic component is inevitably wasted. It is desirable to avoid the waste of the electronic component as much as possible.